Dragons of Saturdays
by crai22
Summary: Three years before Atlas arrived on Berk a portal opened sucking both him and Knighter into it. Meanwhile the Saturday's are on the run from the secret scientists who want to capture Zak, aka Kur. When a portal opens up in their air ship while they are resting and spits out both dragon and rider. What chaos is about to happen you might ask? Just read and find out for yourself
1. Bring in the Guests

Zak is a normal kid who travels around the world with his parents Doc and Drew Saturday, an eight foot tall gorilla-cat called Fiskerton, and a genetically mutated komodo dragon called Komodo. He helps his parents keep the world safe from cryptids and also keep the cryptids safe from the world. Zak also has special ability's that allow him to control any cryptid he wants and he uses an item called the **Hand of Tsul 'Kalu** that he calls the claw.

Right now he along with the rest of his family are on the run from a group called the secret scientists who want to lock Zak up due to the fact that he is the host of an ancient cryptid called Kur. So far the family had managed to avoid the secret scientists for a few months but time was wearing thin for them due to this.

That was until one day six months after the whole discovery of Zak is Kur a strange portal opened up inside their airship. The ship was hidden in the jungle for some much needed rest and everyone was in one of the cargo holds. The whole family jumped at it suddenly opening and after a few seconds of inactivity Doc spoke. "This could either be a trick by the secret scientists or a random freak accident of nature."

Everyone was quiet after that and Doc just continued to look at it with his one good eye expecting something to happen at any moment. It was only after a good five minutes of solid nothing did everyone relax and the two scientists started to examine the portal. Zak and Fiskerton went to play video games while Komodo went and started to wonder around the ship.

"Doc is it just me or is the portal giving out a frequency that seems to resonate at different level than the one our universe resonates at?" Drew looked at her husband as he continued to examine the data they had collected so far. "Hm? Oh! Yes it does seem to be connected to another universe, but the only way to find out would be to send a probe threw." Both had no clue about extra dimensional portals and the only one who did was a secret scientist that was hunting them down.

Meanwhile on the other side of the portal a signal boy and his Night Fury were on a quiet flight path of no destination in particular. The boy was a viking threw and threw, with the exception of his second set of Night Fury ears. As for the Night Fury it had a big scare going down one of it's eyes that bothered it every now and again but was for the most part just an old scare. "We better find a place to land soon Knighter I fell like a storm is about to break out at any moment around us."

Around the boy and the dragon he called Knighter there was a build up of energy like that of lightning in a thunder cloud. The two started to speed up cause of this when the energy finally broke and they were right in the middle of the cosmic explosion. Supernatural energy swirled around them as a portal opened below them sucking them in. "Hang on Atlas I can't escape this thing!" The dragon was yelling in it's own language that was different than the one Atlas was use to speaking. But due to the ears that Atlas had hidden under his helmet he could understand Knighter as they were sucked in.

The portal swirled around them as it connected to another that had already formed in the Saturday's air ship. Zak and Fiskerton were playing Minecraft which Fiskerton had proven quite good at building stuff in it. To say they were not expecting Atlas and Knighter to come out of the portal and somehow end up in their living room on the air ship would be an understatement. Atlas hit Zak and Knighter hit Fiskerton sending them all flying into the window behind them with a loud thud.

At this time the portal also closed before the Saturdays could send a probe threw, but they were to distracted when the intruder alarm had gone off. When they reached the living room Atlas, Knighter, Zak, and Fiskerton were in a daze piled on the floor with the TV still on in the background. At first the Saturday parents were confused by the whole mess until they all separated, and Zak spoke. "OK first how on earth did they get in, and second what is that thing behind him?" Fiskerton murmured in agreement to what Zak said and Atlas who had two daggers drawn suddenly let down his guard and spoke.

"OK first of all how did I get here, second what did you say, and third what is that thing?" No one spoke at all and due to Atlas still being attached by one hook of his harness Knighter pulled him around growing at the group in front of them. "Did any of you just catch what he said?" Doc was looking at the boy as he looked around obviously confused by what Doc said, because he didn't know what language he was speaking. Drew though did and even though she kept up a good front in front of Atlas who had no clue what was going on her family knew she was fazed. "It's Old Norse like what most people would say the vikings would speak."

"Well do you happen to know what he said than?" Zak was still keeping a careful eye on Atlas with his claw ready just in case something happened. "Sorry Zak but that language hasn't been spoken in almost 1000 years. It's extinct and I wouldn't have any clue where to begin, because I didn't catch what he said." Zak shook his head knowing that it was a stupid question to ask for his mother did know how to speak the language. Than as best as she could in a very slow way she spoke to Atlas in his native tongue trying her best not to make him mad.

"Hello... welcome to our home... what... is your... name?" Atlas shook his head knowing that his only link to understand them was having a hard time speaking. "Atlas... and this is Knighter." He gestured to the dragon as it continued to look around at the group in front of them. "Well?" Doc was still curious as to what Atlas was saying and hoped that his wife had gotten the whole thing. "He said his name is Atlas, and from what I can tell he calls the dragon Knighter."

Atlas shook his head knowing that this was going to get them nowhere fast and as a result he spoke to his dragon. "You don't happen to know a way for me to understand them and have them understand me do you?" Knighter still glared at them as he spoke to Atlas obviously having no clue what was going on around them. "No I don't, but remember those odd charms we found with those strange markings on them that last year?" Atlas nodded and the Saturday family watched curiously as the dragon and Atlas communicated. "Well I just realized what they are right now. If I'm not mistaken than they might act as a way for you to understand them and have them understand you. It also will allow me to understand them but it won't allow them to understand me."

"Wait... how did you just figure that out right now?" Atlas looked at the dragon letting his guard drop completely and the dragon spoke to him again. "I spent a lot of time in my predawn flight trying to figure out the writings on them." With that Atlas just shook his head wondering why he didn't realize that sooner and took out two charms out of the whole bunch he had. With some work he managed to put one charm on part of the saddle for Knighter and he than put the other around his neck.

"What is he doing?" Zak was just out creep by the whole casual conversation that Atlas was having with Knighter and his mother spoke to answer the question. "I think he's talking with his dragon." By this time they watched as Atlas pulled out the two charms and put one on Knighter and the other on himself.

It was than another strange moment as the family lowered their weapons realizing that the two weren't a threat at that moment. "How do we know if it worked Knighter?" Atlas spoke to the Night Fury who just shrugged and the Saturdays were left speechless as to what they just heard. Than in the language that only Atlas could understand Knighter spoke. "I think they can understand you now... wow I'm hungry." It was just like the dragon to suddenly realize it's hunger right in the middle of a very bad situation.

Fiskerton though had animal instincts and a deep curiosity of other things, as a result he instantly calmed down and was friendly toward the stranger and his dragon. The rest of the family had calmed down by now and Atlas shook his head not believing his friends hunger at a time like this. "You don't happen to have any fish or eels that Knighter could eat do you?" Though very skeptical of the boy and his dragon the Saturday parents personally showed them to an area that they kept some food in. Reluctantly they managed to talk Atlas into letting them run a few tests on him and Knighter who proved to be quite an interesting find for them. Though Knighter still didn't trust them Atlas kept the dragon calm long enough for the scientists to get a blood sample.

Some time after when they decided that he wasn't a threat Atlas was wondering around the hallways of the air ship looking at all the things of interest he could find. So that was pretty much the whole ship and he watched in amusement the most simplest things that they all took for granite. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and walked into a wall thanks to Knighter pushing him to the side. At least that was what he thought it was until it slid open and he fell into the living room with Knighter right beside him.

Zak was once more playing a game with Fiskerton and this time it was a racing game which Fiskerton was falling behind in. "Hay Atlas care to play a game?" Zak had just noticed Atlas had come in, but Atlas just walked right on by and out the other side of the room. "That is of little amusement to me kid I've seen something like it before." Zak was left dumbfounded by this bit of information and thanks to this Fiskerton had managed to get in front of him and steal away certain victory. "Hey no fare I was distracted... Best two out of three."

Knighter stayed and watched the two obviously amused by the TV and all the moving pictures knowing that he could easily track down Atlas later. As for Atlas he had walked into one of the side rooms of the airship and was currently trying to fix his harness that he had to cut in order to get loose from Knighter. So with that he started to put the whole thing back to gather with little to no luck, one of the harness straps that hooked onto the saddle was cut and he needed to get a replacement.

Every now and than his Night Fury ears picked up the noises around the air ship and from what he heard he could tell they were no where near the ocean. Than there was a commotion from outside the room he was in and curiosity got the better of him so went to investigate. Doc Saturday was on the floor and Komodo was chuckling as the mutated komodo dragon walked away. "We really need to get a collar for that one so he doesn't trip anyone anymore." He got up and Atlas gaze just followed the invisible trail of Komodo speaking to himself. "Why do I get the picture that they never dealt with a Changewing before?"

Doc over heard this commit and spoke very confused by it. "Changewing? What exactly is a Changewing?" Atlas shook his head before taking out his book and opening to the page he had information about Changwings on. "This is a Changwing... Wait a minute you know what? I let you study all the information I have in this book if you can get me something in return." With that Atlas closed his book and held out a hand that a hesitant Doc took slowly. "The scientific value of that book of yours could be priceless. OK so what do you need from me?"

Atlas held up in his other hand the strap from the harness that wasn't broken and spoke. "I need a thing of leather with the same dimensions as this one in order to repair the harness that I had to cut to get loose." With that Atlas tossed the leather strap to Doc and went on his way to try and find something else to do to pass the time. By now Zak and Fiskerton were done playing video games and Knighter was just following them around wondering what they were going to do next. Of coarse the latter decided to try and pull a prank on his companion who also wanted to pull a prank on him.

With that Zak brought out a bag of popcorn and started to eat it than before turning around to offer Fiskerton the rest he put some hot sauce in the bag. "Oh! Sorry Fiskerton I forgot to ask do you want the rest of the bag?" He held up the popcorn and Fiskerton's red eye's lit up in the sight of his favorite snack food. So he obviously took it forgetting about the prank he wanted to pull on Zak and took one big handful which was the rest of the bag. He than ate the whole thing in one bight completely ignorant of the hot sauce on it.

Zak waited a bit and Fiskerton was still fine which confused him so he walked away thinking that his prank failed. Fiskerton waited a bit after Zak left to make sure that he was alone before letting to hot sauce burning sensation finally hit him. He freaked out and ran in the opposite direction trying to find some water or something else cold to drink. But unfortunately he step on Knighter's tail causing the dragon to lash out but shoot a plasma bolt at the gorilla-cat. So that caused Fiskerton a new problem and he had no clue what to deal with first the burning sensation on his back or inside his mouth?

Atlas meanwhile walked into the lab that Drew was working in unaware of who was in it, because he was completely lost. Upon him entering she turned around just in time to Fiskerton running into the lab as well knocking Atlas' helmet off in the process with his flailing arms and run to the decontamination chamber and activate it. There was a lot of steam from his back and his mouth as the cold water came into contact with him. Drew just shook her head and went over to help Atlas with his helmet who was on the floor crawling around trying to hid a bit.

"You loosing something Atlas?" She picked up his helmet that had rolled into the corner and Atlas completely forgetting about his Night Fury ears looked up in confusion. Cause of this confusion one of the Night Fury ears on his head went up and the other went down to show it. This caused Drew to be at first shocked but after a few minutes she was trying to hold in laughter that formed cause of the sight in front of her. Atlas took the helmet and left, but after making sure Fiskerton was OK and out of the room Drew took one last look around before falling on the floor with laughter.


	2. Fight for Your Life Saturdays

Five minutes after leaving the room with Drew Saturday in it Atlas suddenly realized what had happened. He cursed and hit his forehead with his hand not believing his relative stupidity by forgetting about his Night Fury ears. So he stopped walking and leaned against what he thought was a wall only to find out it was another door. "Really! Why do I keep falling threw door's here?" He could hear laughter in the background as he got up and in anger punch the wall.

He had a surprising amount of strength in his punch and as such he made a crater in the metal. It was a good minute after this that he grabbed his wrist and screamed due to the extreme pain he was in. Fiskerton, Knighter, and Komodo heard his screams of pain and Knighter was quick to respond by rushing to help. Of coarse everyone else heard it but Knighter was the first to react and get to Atlas who's hand was bleeding.

Drew was the second on the scene and had gotten over her fit of laughter, due to being against the same wall that Atlas punched. She had seen the metal crater when it formed due to Atlas and it was only mere inches away from hitting her head. Knighter was already there and Atlas was continuously cursing but he had taken his amulet off so no one except Knighter could understand him. When the others arrived Drew was moving Atlas to the infirmary and Doc was uncertain what to make of it.

Zak stayed behind with Fiskerton and examined the crater in the metal with wrapped curiosity. "How is that even possible?" Doc looked at the hole as well and was also very curious as to how a kid could possibly do such a thing to metal. After a few more seconds he left to go to the infirmary as well where a very reluctant Atlas was being forced into treatment for his broken hand by Drew.

He was not letting Drew near his hand with their medical stuff, and as such she was getting very aggravated by it. Finally she grabbed the nearest heavy thing she could get her hands on which was a fire extinguisher and hit him over the head with it. Knighter didn't do a thing knowing not to get on her bad side already by just looking at her, but the dragon still did growl a bit when she hit Atlas in the head. Doc obviously entered when she did and after seeing her do that he went and turned around not wanting to know what had happened.

Zak was outside and upon his father leaving the infirmary he spoke with Fiskerton hiding behind his back due to Knighter being so close. "Mom hit Atlas over the head?" "Yep, fire extinguisher." Doc wasn't surprised by how stubborn Atlas was and Zak wasn't either for both expected this from the viking. "Ouch he must of really got her mad if mom used that on him." Doc nodded knowing that Drew could take care of herself but still he was surprised that Atlas actually punched a hole into solid metal with his own strength.

After that they all left and it was only another good five minutes before Atlas woke up and started to put up another struggle. So again Drew hit Atlas in the head with the fire extinguisher knocking him out again and the ring of metal hitting metal could be heard throughout the ship. After another five minutes he came to again and drew got ready to hit him in the head again but he cowered in front of her when she grabbed the fire extinguisher.

So he finally let her fix his hand which was far better than Drew had first though when he had hit the metal. Besides some major bruises his hand was for the most part unbroken which was a relief to him as much as it was to Knighter. The dragon chuckled though when Atlas cowered in front of Drew and he glared at the dragon as such before speaking. "You could of warned me about her Knighter and you do know that I always have a dagger in hand." At this the dragon stopped chuckling and glared at Atlas before speaking in it's own language toward him. "And you know that I can always shoot you with my plasma bolt at any moment right?"

The two glared at each other for a bit before both bursting into laughter at their would be threats toward each other. After that Atlas put on his amulet back on and Drew spoke knowing that the two were having a conversation. "Um Atlas? Can you actually understand Knighter?" At this both stopped laughing and Atlas knowing that she knew about his Night Fury ears took of his helmet before speaking. "Ever sense I got these ears about two years ago I cold understand every dragon that Knighter and I met."

He didn't care about his secret anymore for they weren't any other vikings to attack him, because of them. Knighter was shocked at first but the dragon quickly put the puzzle together and dismissed the whole thing. With that he left the infirmary and Knighter followed him until catching sight of Komodo and following the mutated komodo dragon down another hall. Atlas had by now put his helmet back on and had soon gotten lost and somehow ended up in the training room.

No one was in it but for some reason it was set to automatic so when Atlas entered it started up. It first came to him as a surprise so he took out his daggers and started chucking them at the robots that came out the floor and walls. Sometimes he got lucky and managed to take out four robots by throwing one dagger, but most of the time he only got two with one dagger. The computer was set to adapt to so every now and than it went up a level and got more complex in it's strategy.

Still Atlas was beating every robot that was sent his way and it was only two hours later that the Saturday family came in for their training session. By that time the computer was on a level that it would take the whole family together a day to get to, but even then they would have trouble. Upon seeing this the family quickly went to the control room and shut the system down not wanting Atlas to get hurt.

It took them five minutes to shut the whole system down and in that five minutes Atlas made the system go up at least seven levels. Upon finally shutting it down Atlas was slightly sweating and his adrenalin levels was quite high. When he noticed it had stopped he fell to his knees breathing heavily, very tired, and very thirsty, also he was in need of a shower to. When Zak entered the room Atlas was in he spoke. "How long were you in her for?"

This was a big mistake for Atlas jumped at Zak and pined him to the floor with a dagger ready to drive threw his head. The Saturday family quickly reacted to this and Fiskerton along Doc both went to try and hold him back. They both grabbed a signal arm and pulled him off of Zak, Drew went and pulled her son up to his feet just in time to see Atlas throw both Doc and Fiskerton off of him.

If the family had left the monitoring system on though it would of picked up a change in his cardiovascular system and brainwave patterns. They didn't though so no one would ever know about this change in Atlas. Drew readied her fire sword, Zak his claw, Doc his glove, and Fiskerton readied himself. Knighter had wondered into the control room and sat down to look out the glass a the fight that was about to break out. If they could understand the dragon though, they would of found out that they should never face Atlas when he was like this. The dragon accidentally activated the cameras though which captured every moment of the battle taking place.

Drew used he fire sword and shot Fireballs at Atlas who easily dodged them all, before going up and hitting her in the gut. This caused her to go down in pain due to the shear force of it, and Doc was quick to get angry. He went and started to try and punch Atlas while Fiskerton went and sneaked up behind him. This didn't end that well for Atlas quickly grabbed Doc's fist and surpassed his strength before getting a firm hold and swinging him around like a flail.

As such Atlas used Doc to hit Fiskerton before before letting go of Doc's hand sending them both flying into the wall. Zak tried to use the claw's grappling feature only for Atlas to grab it mid flight and pull it making Zak go flying in his direction. Upon getting close Atlas grabbed Zak by his collarbone and threw him into Doc and Fiskerton who were getting up. Drew was up by now and threw a fireball toward Atlas and it hit him right in the face.

It didn't even leave a mark and Atlas quickly went and grabbed her sword with his bare hands before pulling it out of her hands and throwing it up to the hilt into the wall right behind him. She quickly went and tried to kick him in the stomach but it only made him angrier, so he grabbed her foot and threw her against the wall with her sword in it. She hit the wall head first and was instantly knocked unconscious, which made the others even more angry.

Doc grabbed Drew's sword and charged Atlas using his fist and the sword in a deadly combo, only for Atlas to use his dagger to block the sword and grab his fist again. They locked fingers and even though Doc seemed to have the strength advantage compared to Atlas he was still weaker than him. It was at that moment that Doc noticed Atlas' pupils, they weren't normal instead they were just mere slits in his corneas.

Atlas than went and started to crush the bones in Doc's hand making him cry out in pain as they were broken into many fragments. Zak used his bow staff mode, but somehow Atlas had flipped Doc over his head and Zak ended up hitting his own father hard in the head. This knocked Doc out cold and Atlas threw him into Fiskerton with such force that they were both sent flying into the wall behind them.

Fiskerton dislocated a shoulder and also hit his head against the wall falling unconscious as Zak yelled. "FISK! OK now you crossed the line." Zak went to attacked Atlas with all his might only for Atlas to sidestep the attack and deliver a painful blow to his leg. It was at this moment that Atlas was bitten by Komodo while the komodo dragon was in cloaked. He didn't even feel it and as such kicked the mutated komodo dragon snapping several of it's ribs into the opposite wall of the room.

Zak was even more enraged by this and hit Atlas right in the middle of his head, the claw hit Atlas helmet though at a certain angle though. As such a signal claw went up at an angle and would of struck part of his central nervous system, but for some reason it didn't even piece Atlas skin. As the claw retracted Atlas turned around and charged toward Zak, who fired the claw again only for Atlas to simply swat it away.

Atlas hit Zak in the arm braking the Humerus in half which was the last straw for Zak. Zak was in great pain and very angry at Atlas, so much that for some reason he tried to use his Kur powers against him. Zak upon using his powers on Atlas made the latter cry out in pain and grabbed his head knocking the helmet he wore off. Zak than cried out in pain for the connection was creating a cycle of immense energy between them that kept growing with every second. It reached a certain point that the air around them started to shimmer with waves of energy, and even creating a few sparks. Finally they both blacked out falling down due to the intense pain that was put onto them.

Atlas was the first to awaken with no memory of what happened and wondered out of the room in a daze. Soon he walked into the only broom closet on the air ship and collapsed again going back into darkness. The Saturday family woke an hour later, each in great pain and Knighter was in the room using his wings to try and wake them up. They all slowly walked to the infirmary helped by Knighter along the way, and when they got there they all helped to treat each other.

Zak was the first on to speak after they all started to relax in their living room wanting for anything to take their pain away. "Was it just me or was Atlas taking it easy on us when he turned?" Doc who was nursing a broken hand thanks to Atlas spoke knowing what he had to say was important. "I don't think that Atlas was entirely in control of his actions or even aware of what was happening." Drew was next to speak holding her head in pain like Fiskerton was doing due to them both hitting the wall head first.

"Not so loud please... what do you mean he wasn't in control?" Everyone was obviously interested now and Knighter was just laying in a corner about to fall asleep. "When Atlas and I were locked in a duel of strength I got a good look at his eye's. They weren't human, instead he had slits for pupils, and they were so close that it didn't even look like he had any pupils." Zak spoke again with a throbbing headache not wanting to do anything else today. "No more. Please no more talking today... wait were is Atlas?"

At that Doc slowly grabbed the remote and turned the TV on so they could check the security footage of what happened after the fight. They all watched it and soon they saw Atlas walk into the broom closet, but before any of them could react to it they all passed out for the rest of the night. But the secret scientists were not that far behind and they would be in the air ship when the Saturday family woke up the next morning. Unaware of Atlas in the broom closet, and in need of the Saturday's help with a cryptid that they just found.


	3. Air Ship Flight

In the morning the Saturday family woke up to see Miranda Grey and her robot coming threw a portal that she opened. At that the family quickly jumped into combat mode while Knighter just looked over at them before getting back to sleep. But the family was wounded and after they landed they all doubled over in pain, which upon seeing this Miranda spoke. "What happened to you?" The family clutched their heads in pain from even though the normal voice of Miranda before drew spoke.

"We just got into a fight yesterday where a new guest of scientific interests of ours beat us all to a pulp." While the family was talking with Miranda Atlas was getting up and looked around while holding his head. "What… what happened yesterday. Uh… Knighter please... help me out of here." Knighter heard Atlas and got up to go and help him out of the broom closet he was in, but Miranda saw the dragon and stepped back a bit.

She was in shock and the family shook their heads as the Night Fury left the room and went after Atlas who was struggling to stand up and foucous on where he was. Somewhere along the way Knighter picked up the amulet that Atlas had and soon the dragon opened up the closet. After putting the amulet back on Atlas spoke being led to the living room with the help of Knighter. "OK how is it that your better than men at using the doors in this place?"

Knighter just shook his head and didn´t awnser Atlas for he wouldn't under stand it anyways, also the dragon didn´t want to go over it a few hundred times. They arrived just in time to see the family agree to help the scientist and also hear something of interest pertaining to them. "Wait so you want us to help send a viking back to his universe that he came from?" That really shocked Miranda and her robot started to smoke a bit before she calmed it down by resetting it.

Atlas just shook his head up entering and stared at the robot for a bit unblinking not believing his eye´s. After a bit the shock wore off and Atlas realized something was off with everyone in the room and him as well. "First of all what happened to all of you, and second where is my helmet?" The Saturday family looked at him for a bit and Miranda realised that their guest of scientific interest was the viking. The real thing was actually his ears for one was standing up and the other was down toward his head, and they were identical to the creature that was supporting him.

"Uh… why is it that he has ears like that cryptid next to him… and what´s with those ears." Miranda looked at Atlas as he shook his head trying to remember the events that took place the day before but not being able to he spoke. "I can hear you know, and why don't I remember a thing from after I entered that strange room where I was attacked?" With that Doc used the TV and showed Atlas what had happened, but when it came to what happened between him and Zak everyone was shocked.

Atlas looked as the energy from him and Zak grew to such a point that the cameras started to fizzle out. But it didn't for at the time that Zak and Atlas reached the climax of their energy cycle and fainted the camera returned to normal. When Atlas than left for the broom closet everyone noticed the helmet had rolled over into a corner. So with that he left and returned shortly after the family had started up their air ship and was well on their way to finding the lab of Author Beemon for he was the one with the unknown cryptid.

Miranda and her fobot were in the cockpit as the family pileted the ship toward the lab and Atlas enterd it as well. He looked out the glass as the ship went and rose into the air before finally taking off at it´s fasteds speed that it could muster. "I seriously don't see what you people get by using this thing to fly around… Hey Zak want to go for a ride on Knighter with me? He's been wanting to get out of this metal contraption for a while now, and I can´t blame him."

Zak´s eye´s lit up and Drew was reluctant but somehow Zak was able to slip out of the cocpit and was waiting for Atlas as he got ready to fly with just one strap on his harness. His bag was still on his back but he packed some food and water just in case something happened to him. With that Zak opened up the door when Atlas got on Knighter and after the two were out he clsoed it, but before it fully shut he jumped out. Knighter was quick to rebound in mid flight and circled back to catch Zak on his back while kepping the air ship in sight. But Drew saw this happened on the moniter and she was very mad at them for doing it against her orders.

Zak let out a big whop of amusement as Knighter zoomed out past the air ship at only a fraction of his top speed. "Wow Atlas Knighter is fast." Knighter looked up at Atlas and he smiled knowing what the dragon wanted to do, so he patted Knighters head and that was that. Knighter picked up speed and Zak was not prepared for the sudden speed boost that came with the dragon raching his top speed.

Zak held on tight to Atlas as Knighter zoomed threw the air at supersonic speeds while dooing all sorts of tricks that even fighter pilots couldn even do. After a while Knighter stopped doing the tricks and returned to a stable flight besides the air ship. "Zak! What are you doing?" Drew was pratically yelling threw the com that was in Zak's helmet and Atlas could hear her yelling. He could hear Doc in the background saying on how it was nearly impossible for any creature to do what Knighter did naturally.

After a while they returned to the air ship and at first Atlas thought Drew was going to throw him out of the back door. But she didn't insted she was moer interested in the speed that Knighter had reached while carrying two people. Some time lator everyone was relaxing but everyone in the Saturday family except Zak had some pain killers. As for Atlas he was going over the video from the fight and watched what happened with no clue how he could even do it.

"You certainly are a good fighter if I ever seen one?" Atlas though didn't have his amulet on and spoke in old norse to the Miranda who just entered the room. "I can't understand you, you can't understand me." He held up the amulet and Miranda realised that it was the thing that allowed people to understand him and for him to understand others. He still kept watching the battle but the thing that appeared to interest Atlas the most was the part where Zak used his powers on him.

He put the amulet back on when he started another round and Miranda spoke when it came to the same part that interested Atlas. "This is what we secret scientists were afraid of to begin with, but… never would we think that Kur's power would be this effective on a human." Atlas shook his head and paused the TV at the point right before the power build up distorted the video. "Yeah but I'm not entire what you call human… or have you already forgot about my… secondary ears."

Upon saying those two words he looked at the ground and got up to go find something to eat from the Saturday's kitchen. Upon reaching it he went and tried to find something that was like food but he only found cans with pictures of food on them. "Why is it that Knighter is better with this than I am?" The dragon was quick to adapt to the new surroundings but Atlas wasn't able to adapt for like all vikings he was stubborn. He was looking at a can of pineapples trying to figure out how to open it when Fiskerton entered.

The gorilla-cat saw Atlas struggling to open the can and taking pitty on the viking Fiskerton took a can opener and used it to open the can. Atlas just stared as the can was opened and Fiskerton left the viking after that and got some food to eat himself. The viking ate the pineapple and drank the joice that was in it before throwing all the trash out and leaving the room. Yet he wasn't use to the doors yet and walked into the wall just left of the door making his helmet ring as it's metal hit more metal.

After a bit of working he soon found the door and walked out in some frustration at the fact that he couldn't find anything he wanted. Than the air ship encountered some turbulance and he was thrown into the wall and onto the floor in anger. But he kept his cool and walked into the living room where Zak was watching some TV to sit down so not to be thrown around again. As he did the air ship was rocked again and Zak clutched his broken arm so not to dislocate the bone again.

"Sorry Zak… about… you know… yesterday." Atlas was still having a hard time remembering the events that took place and Zak spoke switching the TV back to the security footage. "Yeah I figured you took me for the ride in an apology… but that event that happened between us still intrigues me." Atlas smiled and turned his attention back to the screen to see what had happened again while thinking.

Than while Zak was going back to the beginning of the whole thing between him and Atlas, Atlas saw something. He grabbed the remote and after a bit of work to try and pause it he did at the point right before the recording fuzzed out. "Zak is it passible to… uh… get closer… in on the picture… right… here?" At that Atlas got up and pointed toward the area that he was seeing something of interest between the two of them.

Zak took the remote from Atlas and did as he wanted before seeing the same thing Atlas was seeing in the recording. "Zak I would like you to meat the ever allusive Ghost Zapper, one of the hardest to find dragons that I ever meat and put in my journal." Zak just kept looking as Atlas started to examine the thing, than he spoke knowing that something was wrong. "Zak I know this is important, but just from this recording the creature could really cause havock on your powers… You can' tell anyone about this for if it founds out were on to it than you can be sure that it take us all out."

Zak kept quiet as he continued to look at the screen, then he turned it off knowing that the Atlas was the best one to know about these things. Atlas then took out his journal from his bag to find the page that he had on the dragon. "This dragon isn't like anything that I ever seen before. It can send itself out of phase with the rest of the world and even pass through solid objects. Even worse is it's eyes, they can paralyze anything that looks into it for an hour at least."

Atlas list off several more powers that it had before closing his book to take a good look around making sure they were really alone. "So is this thing like a parasite or something?" Zak looked at what Atlas said knowing that things would get even worse if they didn't stop it in time. "Zak this dragon will get to the height of it's power by the time of the longest night. That's also the time when it will lay it's eggs for the following night they will hatch and go hunting for food."

Zak didn't want to know what the dragons food was for just from the look on Atlas' face he could tell that it wasn't good. Of course it was this time that the family had reached the lab owned by the secret scientist Author Beemon. Even though the family was hurt they were more than ready to help when it came to an unknown cryptid. Atlas and Knighter joined in knowing that they were going to be needed with this one.

Miranda and her robot had gone ahead to tell Author Beemon that the Saturdays even though they were hurt were going to help under a few conditions. The secret scientists reluctantly agreed to them and also were very interested in the data that has been colected already. Atlas and Knighter walked out of the ship along side the family and they both looked around at the big room that they were in. "Atlas I must say that these strange people in this strange land are certainly good at building things if this place is an example."

Atlas shook his head upon hearing what Knighter said and they followed the family to the main area of the lab and stood off to the side while they all talked. "So I understand that you have a new cryptid that hasn't been cataloged yet and need our help in gathering data on it." Doc smiled in front of the secret scientists who were both really unhappy about what was going to happen. Soon after the Saturdays had gotten to work on the beast while Atlas and Knighter poked around the lab.

Though Author didn't like the fact of a viking messing around with modern technology even if they were from another universe. But he didn't say a word for he was interested like the others in the dragon and the fact of Atlas having ears like Knighter. After a short period of time though Atlas came upon video feed of the room with the cryptid in it. He reacted though by all of a sudden running toward the room for no one was in it and stopped Drew from entering the room. "Don't even dare enter that room if you value your life."

At this Drew stood in place looking at him while he spoke again for he knew what the creature was. "That thing in that room is a Skrill, a dangerous dragon from my world that can store lightning in it's body for using as an attack lator. It can survive in ice for hundred of years without any problems and their not a force to mess with. Trust me Knighter and I had to fly for three days nonstop just to get away from one of them, and I don't think you can stop it if it gets out." Unfortunatly when he finished the creature woke up and blew up part of the wall facing the two before stepping out of it.


End file.
